A Valentine's Day To Remember
by Water Goddess Yuuki
Summary: Light has something to give to L. A black, rectangular something that involves writing and getting him alone. What could it be? LightxL Oneshot. Rated for slight bad language.


I OWN NOTHING!

This is yet another from my dA. It was a valentine's day contest. Hope you like~

L and Light  
Different as day and night  
Friends yet enemies,  
Both causing many worries.  
This cannot turn out well...  
For one is destined for heaven, while the other hell.  
Can that be changed  
With just three simple words?

It was Valentines day at the Kira Case Headquarters.  
"Light~kun!" A shrill voice echoed through the halls from a blonde girl's mouth directed at the fleeing Light Yagami.  
'Not now, Misa!" Light shouted angrily. He and L, who were still chained by the wrist, were on the run from Misa, the once-was second kira and model who was dumber than a stick and who also had a crush on Light.  
Light rounded another corner, L trailing lazily behind, and suddenly made a sharp left into an empty bedroom, leaving Misa staring down an empty corner.  
"LIIIIIGHT-KUUUUUNNNNN!" Misa yelled before emitting a small sigh. "I guess he went downstairs. He will get my Valentine's day present yet!" she exclaimed as she made a mad dash down the stairs screaming her crush's name.  
Behind the door, a tired Light slumped against the wall and made a failed attempt to catch his breath.  
'Shit! Now I've got L alone, but...' Light glanced up at L, snapping out of his thoughts. He reached down and stuck his hand in his pocket, fingering the rectangular object in his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pen, which he began to mess with. He clicked the pen in his hands, pondering his next move.  
"Light-kun? What are you doing?" L's voice suddenly broke through Light's thoughts, causing the brunette to jump.  
"Oh, nothing. Just...Thinking..." Light looked up at L. His face was impassive as always, L's bad posture unchanged in the secluded room.  
"Oh. Well, I am now six percent sure that you are Kira instead of five." L stated.  
"What?! Why?" Light jumped up and glared at L.  
"You are simply acting suspicious. What else could have you, Light Yagami, this puzzled, other than your next move? You must be near your breaking point. Even Kira will slip up sometimes..." L muttered as he bit his thumb.  
"That's not what I was thinking about!" Light argued.  
"Well then, what were you thinking so hard about?" L smirked. 'I have him cornered now.'  
"This!" Light gave a tug on the handcuffs, sending L flying into him and bringing him into a small kiss.

L stared up at Light in confusion. 'Kira would not do this...But then...Why did Light-kun...?'  
Light separated from the small kiss and pulled a small, black object with white writing on the front out of his back pocket. He then took the pen and wrote something in it.  
He then chucked the small object at L and stood as far away as he could from L.  
"Th...This is..." L stuttered. There was silence for a moment as L collapsed on the bed, holding the small blackm object in his hands.  
"It says, 'Happy Valentine's day.'" Light said suddenly, making L look up at him from his stunned silence. "Then it says 'I Love You, L.' I was trying to put something else in that...You know.... Catches the eye and proves that I'm not lying...Sort of like this..." Light bent down and tenderly kissed L a second time. This time, L kissed back.  
"...Sorry..." L mumbled under the kiss. "But, at least you're down to three percent now..." L muttered again. Light broke the kiss after he said that. "Because I'd hate for you to be Kira, despite my past actions..." L then hugged Light and handed him a card with candy all over it. It was bright colored and had the words 'Happy Valentines Day' on the cover. L opened it up and took Light's pen. After he'd finished writing, he handed the card to Light.  
Light opened the card. It read 'I love You.' Then, in new ink, he'd added a few words, making the message 'I love you, too, Light.' L and light hugged each other and then kissed.  
A few minutes later, you could hear Misa yelling for Light again. The two then got up, holding each other's cards close, and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.  
"Light-Kun! I've FINALLY found you!" Misa screeched. She then went to hug her beloved Light, only to be slapped. Hard.  
"Mine, Bitch." L sneered, his hand stinging from the impact of his hand on Misa's cheek.  
"Sorry, Misa. I guess I've finally found my true Valentine." He shrugged. He grabbed L's hand and the two walked back into the main room to start researching again.

WITH MISA

"Aww, man...Now what am I gonna do with this 'Cruise for Two to Hawaii' one-way ticket?"

L and Light  
Different as day and night.  
Will be spending a special day  
With someone just as special.  
Now, there is only one way  
To make the gods go mental.  
One's heaven will be to spend eternity with the other.  
But, to punish the other, one's heaven must alter.  
What will the Heavens do now?


End file.
